


wrong number

by lone_ranger740



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Punching, Scratching, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_ranger740/pseuds/lone_ranger740
Summary: A wrong number starts an hardcore rivalry between two hotheads





	wrong number

**Wrong number**

Sakura was watching TV when she got a call from an unknown number. She lazily picked up the phone and answered it.

“ bitch, you don’t scare me. I agree with your plan, lets meet somewhere alone and beat the shit out of each other” the voice screamed on the other side.

“ excuse me but you may have called a wrong number. I don’t know who you are” said sakura.

“ fuck you bitch” said the voice and the call got cut.

For a moment sakura felt extremely angry. Sakura herself was an extremely hot headed bitch. Other girls used to be afraid to talk with her. So she felt extremely pissed of when she got insulted. She immediately tried to call the number but it was switched off.

 Her mind was warped by the thoughts of the call. In the evening she again tried to call and it got connected.

“ hello” the voice asked nonchalantly.

“ you called me this morning and talked as if you know me. Try to learn some manners you shameless whore” sakura said angrily.

“ who are you calling whore you slut. I was about to call you and apologise to you. But looks like you don’t deserve it. So fuck you bitch” said the other voice.

“ fuck you too slut” said sakura and they both cut the call.

During the night sakura was about to go to sleep when she got a message. It was from the same number. It read ‘ good night and fuck you bitch’

Sakura immediately replied ‘ good night and fuck you to slut’.

She immediately got a call.

“ hi bitch the name is karui” said the other voice

“ name is sakura slut” said sakura

“ still haven’t slept slut” said karui

“ no slut. I thought you would have slept after your fight today”

“ I beat the shit out that girl. She was a crazy little whore just like you”

“ bitch I will be the craziest whore you will ever meet” said sakura

“ you wanna bet slut” asked karui.

“ ohh I have been waiting when you would ask bitch.  I want to fight you slut”

“ lets meet somewhere and beat the shit out of each other”.

“ lets decide the time and place tomorrow bitch” said sakura

“ I agree slut” said karui

“ screw you bitch”

“ fuck you slut”

 With that they both went to sleep. Next morning sakura got a call from karui as they began to discuss their location.

“ I know a place slut. There is a big abandoned barn outside of the city which is ours. Lets go there and spend the night there fighting each other” said sakura

“ I accept bitch. I will beat you in your own barn” said karui

“ in your dreams whore” said sakura

“ bitch we don’t know how both of us look” said karui

“ I have an idea. Why don’t we send each other our photos. One condition it has to be nude” said karui.

Sakura agreed and they both send each other their nude photos and were shocked.

They both were of similar size. The only difference was their colour. While sakura was white karui was chocolate dark. Both sakura and karui began to imagine their fight that night.

“bitch it looks like It would be fight among equals” said karui.

“ I agree bitch. The only way to win is to beat the crap out of each other” said sakura.

“ yes slut lets fight like two dogs”

“ oh bitch I cant wait until  we start beating each other” said sakura

“ me too slut” said karui.

 Both of them were getting wet imagining about their fight. Both of them began to prepare to meet at the barn. In the evening karui began to go to the barn. She was wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless shirt. She reached the barn and it was slowly getting dark.

She saw that the barn was opened and she got inside. Sakura was waiting inside the barn for her rival. She was wearing a similar attire as karui. Both sakura and karui looked at each other and froze for a minute. They both started running toward each other and latched onto each other and started fighting there itself.

 They both slugged at each other for few minutes. After sometime they both latched onto each other and stood nose to nose. They both were breathing into each other. They both were wet down under. At last sakura spoke “ I want us to fight some where else. Follow me”. With that she began going to other room and karui followed her. The other room was filled with hays as long as 12 foot tall. As they were placed side by side it looked like a big square ground. There was a big ladder to climb to the top.

“ we will fight on the top bitch” said sakura

“ lets do it slut” said karui

 They both climbed on the top and began to stare daggers into each other’s eyes they both once again began to punch each other. Sakura was feeling amazing beating and getting beaten by an equally powerful girl. They both pulled each other into an embrace and fell on the ground and began to roll on the hay. Their legs were latched and their faces were pushing each other back.

Ungggghh, ummmm, aaahhh were the only sounds heard through out the barn. Karui pulled the top of sakura’s shirt and tore of and sakura did the same to karui. Immediately they both were angry and started slapping each other side by side.

“ bitch you tore my favourite top” screamed karui and slapped sakura

“ whore you tore it first” slapped sakura back

For some time they both slapped and kicked each other until sakura got an idea.

She immediately pulled karui together and pressed nose to nose, tit ti tit.

“ bitch why don’t we fight naked?” asked sakura

“ lets do it slut” said Karin. Both of their lips were touching each other. They both immediately got up and removed their clothes and stood naked. Sakura and karui were surprised looking at how similar they were, the only difference was their skin colour. They both dashed at each other and latched on to each other with their one hand and with other hand began to punch each other.

Their contrasting breasts mashed against each other. Juices were leaking out of their pussies. Sakura and karui kicked each other in thei pussies. They fell back feeling the pain. They both looked at each other with hatred. They both were completely excited after realising how equal they were. They both screamed at each other and latched on to each other’s hair and started beating each other.

Both of them fell on the hay and began to roll around. They both latched onto each other’s legs. They both were slugging each other badly. Both of their pussies were touching each other. Karui raked sakura on her buttocks and sakura raked back. they both raked all over each other’s bodies.

 At last they both lay side by side and locked at each other with tears forming in their eyes. Their noses were pressing against each other.

“ bitch give up now and I won’t hurt you no more” said sakura

 “ hurt me? Slut you are the one that’s crying” said karui

“ you are crying too slut” said sakura

Karui slapped sakura and she slapped back. They both laid side by side slapping and kicking each other. They both raked at each other’s breasts. At last not bearing the pain they both came and latched into each other’s hairs and openly started crying staring at each other.

“ bitch I will beat the shit out of you” said sakura crying

“ try it slut” replied karui.

Sakura spitted at karui and karui spit back. Both of their spit fell on each other’s lips. They both licked it with their tongues. They both kissed each other viciously and began a battle of tongues. They both licked each other like two hungry dogs. sakura and karui looked at each other with anger and lust they both got each other in a catball and started humping each other. They both locked their eyes with hatred.

“ hmmmmmmm bitch” screamed karui

“ aaaahhhh whore” screamed sakura

  As they increased their humping they began to get more animalistic towards each other. Both sakura and karui tried to bite each other with their teeth. They both bit each other’s jaw and locked in that position. They both moaned into each other’s locked mouths as they both cummed at the same time.

They both brought their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breaths.

“ bitch this doesn’t change anything” said sakura

“ not a thing bitch” said karui.

With that they brought their tongues out and licked for some time and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
